Within the prior art, conference calls are well known. The problem that can arise during a conference call is that one of the parties to the conference call may be performing an act or their telephone may be performing an act that is disrupting the conference call. One such situation is when a party puts the call on hold and music-on-hold is active. The rest of the parties of the conference call have a difficult time communicating over the music until the person reenters the conference call and removes the call on hold feature. Another situation is when a user is on a cellular telephone which is generating noise. The cellular telephone user may not be aware that the cellular telephone is even causing a problem for others on the conference call or may not be able to mute their cellular phone because of environmental conditions or because the phone does not have this capability. In these types of situations, all of the parties to the conference call experience degradation in the quality of the communications.